headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marc Spector
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Chicago, Illinois Los Angeles, California New York City, New York | known relatives = Elias Spector Father, deceased. Randall Spector Also known as Shadow Knight; brother, deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Werewolf by Night'' #32 | final appearance = | actor = }} Marc Spector, aka Moon Knight, is a fictional costumed superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and was created by writer Doug Moench and artist Don Perlin. He first appeared in ''Werewolf by Night'' #32 in August 1975. Overview Moon Knight was introduced as an antagonist of that title's main character, Jack Russell, in a two-part story that continued into issue #33. The character proved popular with readers, and was granted a solo spot in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #28–29 in 1976, which was written by Doug Moench, with art by Don Perlin. He then had appearances in Spectacular Spider-Man issues #22 and #23 from September-October, 1978, both of which were written by Bill Mantlo. He appeared in ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #52 and then a three-issue stint in ''Defenders'' #47-50. Moon Knight then gained a backup strip in the Hulk! Magazine in issues #11–15, #17–18, and #20, as well as Marvel Preview #21 These stories were reprinted in Moon Knight Special Edition #1–3. An ongoing Moon Knight comic book series was released beginning in November 1980. With issue #15, the title was pulled from newstand release and was placed exclusively in direct market circulation. This series continued in this market until its cancellation with issue #38. A second ongoing Moon Knight series titled Fist of Khonshu: Moon Knight began in 1985, but lasted only six issues. 1989 saw the beginning of Moonie's most successful comic run in Marc Spector: Moon Knight, which ran for a total of sixty issues and brought the character to the forefront of the mainstream Marvel Universe with crossover tie-ins with the "Infinity Crusade" and "Infinity War" story-arcs. Moon Knight then appeared in two self-titled limited series, ''Moon Knight'', Volume 3, which was published in 1998 and ''Moon Knight'', Volume 4, which was published in 1999. The next Moon Knight ongoing series was launched in April of 2006 and was written by Charlie Huston and featuring artwork by David Finch. As of issue 14 of this series, Mike Benson took over writing duties with Huston acting as story-outline adviser A ten-issue series titled Vengeance of the Moon Knight began in September 2009, written by Gregg Hurwitz and drawn by Jerome Opena. After Vengeance of the Moon Knight was canceled, Moon Knight was placed in the team book Secret Avengers, in the Shadowland three issue storyline and in a 2010 relaunch of Heroes for Hire all in preparation for the subsequent Brian Michael Bendis/Alex Maleev 2011 relaunch, which ended in April 2012 after twelve issues. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Marc Spector is an American rabbi's wayward son. As an adult, Spector spends time training to be a heavyweight boxer, a U.S. Marine, and a mercenary. He becomes a skilled combatant and befriends the French pilot Jean-Paul DuChamp, whom he calls "Frenchie." While working for the African mercenary Raoul Bushman in Egypt, the group stumbles upon an archaeological dig whose crew includes Dr. Peter Alraune and his daughter Marlene. The dig had uncovered an ancient temple where artifacts included a statue of the Egyptian moon god Khonshu. Intent on looting the dig, Bushman kills Dr. Alraune. In response to Alraune's murder, Spector challenges Bushman to personal combat but is beaten nearly to death and left to die in the sub-zero temperatures of the desert night. Roaming Egyptians who worship the ancient Egyptian gods find Spector and carry him to their temple. Helpless before the statue of Khonshu, Spector's heart stops. Khonshu appears to him in a vision, offering Spector a second chance at life if he becomes the god's avatar on Earth. Spector awakens, wraps himself with the silver shroud that covers Khonshu's statue, and again confronts Bushman. He defeats Bushman and returns to America with Marlene Alraune, Frenchie, and the statue of Khonshu. Deciding to become a crimefighter, Spector creates a silver cloaked costume, based on the silver shroud, and becomes the Moon Knight. After his return to the United States, Spector invests the money that he had accumulated as a mercenary and develops a small fortune. To distance himself from his mercenary past he creates the identity of millionaire entrepreneur Steven Grant, using this identity to purchase a spacious estate. To remain in contact with the street and criminal element he also creates the identity of taxicab driver Jake Lockley. As Lockley, he has acquired civilian allies such as Bertrand Crawley and Gena Landers and her sons. In the character's first appearance, the criminal organization the Committee supplies Marc Spector with the name Moon Knight, his costume and weapons (using silver) to hunt down Jack Russell. In Los Angeles, Moon Knight captures the Werewolf for the Committee, but then frees him and halts the Committee's plans, fighting Russell again. Werewolf by Night 32Werewolf by Night 33 He battles Conquer Lord Marvel Spotlight 28Marvel Spotlight 29, teams up with Spider-Man to fight Cyclone, Spectacular Spider-Man 23 and fights Lupinas& issue needed and Randall, the Hatchet-Man. Rampaging Hulk 17Rampaging Hulk 18 His origin of being "created by The Committee" is explained as a ruse set up by Frenchie so Marc can shut the Committee down. Moon Knight 1-Moon Knight 4 He then encounters the Midnight Man Moon Knight 3 and returns to Chicago to prevent the poisoning of its water supply by a group called the Werewolves, Moon Knight 7Moon Knight 8encounters Morpheus Moon Knight 12 and teams with Daredevil to fight the Jester. Moon Knight 13 He then first encountered Stained Glass Scarlet. Moon Knight 14 Later, he battled the Werewolf once again, Moon Knight 29Moon Knight 30 battled Bora, and met the X-Men and the Fantastic Four. Moon Knight 35 He then encountered Doctor Strange. Moon Knight 36 Spector abandons his Moon Knight, Grant, and Lockley identities after the effects of Russell's bite (lunar cycle-based strength) fade away, and functions as an independently wealthy man opening art galleries around the world, with the help of art historian Spence. Spector's estranged relationship with Marlene ends when she finally leaves him for her ex-husband when he becomes Moon Knight again. The cult of Khonshu telepathically summons Spector to Egypt and supplies him with a new arsenal of moon-themed projectile weaponry, originally designed by a time-traveling Hawkeye in ancient Egypt. Khonshu himself appears to Spector and enters his body, giving him the same lunar abilities he previously had. Moon Knight Vol 2 1 As the agent of Khonshu, he aids the West Coast Avengers, but at the cost of alienating Frenchie and further distancing Marlene. He time travels to 2940 BC to rescue the Avengers, where he learns of his weapons' design by Hawkeye. He officially joins the West Coast Avengers and enters a relationship with Tigra for the remainder of his tenure on the team. While investigating the Phantom Rider with Daimon Hellstrom, Moon Knight and the Avengers are attacked by soldiers working for Khonshu's rival, Seth, who is invading Asgard. Khonshu abandons Moon Knight to battle Seth after explaining it was his wish to join the team, not Spector's. Moon Knight resigns the team, and reunites with Marlene and Frenchie, only to die and be resurrected by Khonshu once more. Notes & Trivia * Appearances * appearances * dream appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances See also External Links * * Moon Knight at Wikipedia * * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Defenders/Members Category:Heroes for Hire/Members Category:Moon Knight's Shadow Cabinet/Members Category:Secret Avengers/Members Category:United States Marine Corps personnel Category:West Coast Avengers/Members Category:Business management Category:Driving Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Martial arts Category:Tactical analysis